Oh im SO dead No pun intended
by swimmergirl3
Summary: i swear, if you werent my twin you'd already be dead. Apollo/OC


"Lord Apollo …" I breathed. His hand stroked my cheek.

"I told you just to call me Apollo." He whispered silently next to my ear, his lips lingered there a moment longer.

"Do I ever listen to you?' I whispered back. Technically we weren't supposed to be here. I mean, it was my dad's temple. I think he'd get really mad if he found out. Cause I definitely would be majorly pissed if I caught my daughter here with the sun god.

"Good point." He said back, I could tell he was smiling.

"I shouldn't be here. My dad would find a way to kill you, then give you the worst punishment he can think of that you'll have to do for the rest of eternity."

"Im not scared of daddy Hades." He said seriously.

"Yeah well, you should be." I slid a hand down his chest from where it rested behind his neck and pushed him away a fraction of an inch.

"You don't have to go yet do you?" he asked kind of dejectedly.

"Im going to be late for dinner with my oh so loving step mother and step grandmother. Better not be cereal again." I muttered the last part which made him laugh even louder than my first statement.

"Cant you stay just one more hour?"

"Lord Apollo, I can't keep Nico and Calixa waiting … you know how Calixa get's …" he sighed and moved his hand from its position on the obsidian wall that he had me pinned against to my left hip.

"I don't have to let you go."

"But you will."

"Of course I will."

"Because you're a god."

"And because you're going to be late for dinner with Persephone and Demeter. Oh a joy that must be."

"Apollo, don't go there."

"I won't."

"Oh I know you wont …" I said cutting him off as he was about to speak. I crashed my lips into his silencing him for a moment. He started kissing me back and I felt all hot and good inside. Now it might just be because he's the sun god, and he is generally warm, or there was really something going on here. He flipped me over so his back was against the cool black obsidian walls of my dad's temple. I broke the kiss, looking at my lime green watch. _Shit_. I was already going to be a half our late. Nico and my twin Calixa had probably already left not wanting to bear the full wrath of Demeter.

"I've got to go, otherwise ill send Demeter after you. Bye Lord Apollo." I said kissing him softly once more on his lips.

"Goodbye Thana (**A/N: means 'death' short female version of Thanatos**)." His voice trailed as I walked silently out of the black temple. Once I got down to the small park near the temple of Hera, I ran at a shadow.

When I got down to the underworld, all I wanted to do was sleep. I wasn't hungry, just tired. Like someone once said, '_with great power, comes great urges to nap.' _I think it was Spiderman or something. Eh, maybe not. But instead, I walked down the hall of my dad's palace into the huge dinning room. I was the last to get there, great. I wasn't sure _why_ dad had suddenly called all of his children (Nico, Calixa and me) to have a surprise dinner with him Persephone and Demeter all of a sudden. It was kind of weird, but whatever. Nico and my sister had already taken their seats diagonally across from each other. Normally they couldn't stand to be in the same room together they were so alike. Sort of like Percy and Thalia. I walked in awkwardly and took my seat in front of Nico and beside my sister to the left. I sat closest to my dad. It was waaaay better then the seats next to Persephone and Demeter. Persephone always complained about Hades cheating on her with some foolish mortal, then _BAM!_ Here we come along. To me it all sounded like a whiny little spoiled rich girl who didn't like things that didn't go her way. But if I actually told that to anyone other than Nico and Calixa, im pretty sure I wouldn't be allowed back in the underworld.

"So …" I said to break the awkward silence. I could feel Persephone's glare cutting through my brain already. I shot a murderous glare of my own. She backed off. Yay, I won. My dad cleared his throat,

"Thana, would you like to tell us exactly where you have been for the last half hour?" he said as calmly as he possibly could.

"Um, Not really." I said sort of blushing. Nico was the only one who knew about Lord Apollo. After all he had caught us in the throne room about two months ago now. I made him swear on the Styx that he wouldn't tell a living, immortal or dead soul. Of course he had to agree, I did have a sword at his neck.

"It wasn't a question Thana." Said the lord of the dead more angrily now.

"And I wasn't going to answer it." I retorted. He dropped his knife and fork on the marble table.

"Thana that is enough! I demand that you tell me where you where this instant!" he bellowed. Now, you really haven't been scared until you hear my dad yell at you. Yeah, it's kinda freaky ill admit.

"Its none of you're buisness!" I yelled back.

"I am you're father! Everything of yours is my buisness!"

"Well a hell of a father you are!" I screamed as I pushed back my chair and ran out of the room. I wasn't going to let this get to me. I wasn't going to let this get to me. I wasn't going to let this get to me. Too late, it got to me. I was already in my personal room just down the hall from the dinning room when I kicked something without even looking at what it was; I didn't really care about that at this point. Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea! I thought over and over as I clutched my throbbing foot. I hopped over to my bed and opened the small mini fridge in the night stand. I pulled out a bottle of nectar and some ambrosia squares and chugged the thing hoping it would heal my probably broken foot. I was silently cursing (every single thing I could without getting blasted into pieces) in Greek. Someone knocked on the door;

"Go away!" I called on instinct. It didn't matter who it was, I didn't want to really talk to anyone right now. Not really the best time to talk to me after a screaming match with my dad. Short temper runs in the family apparently. Whoever it was opened the door anyways. Ugh, it was my older brother Nico.

"What do you want Nico?" I said wincing as I poked my foot. It was slowly turning purple and blue and every colour in between.

"What was with the outburst at dinner?"

"You know I hate it when people get all nosy. That's why I can't stand most Hermes kids."

"You were with Lord Apollo weren't you?" he said sitting down on the side of my bed.

"Does it matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Im fine Nico. It's been four years."

"But it took you forever to get over him."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said. The sentence was dripping with acid. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again, sort of unsure.

"I just … I don't want you to get hurt. And if you do, I won't be able to do anything about it."

"That's why I don't want everyone to know what's going on."

"Yeah, if dad found out he'd probably kill Lord Apollo then make you live in the underworld and eat cereal for the rest of you're life." I think the hating of cereal is a children of Hades thing. Probably.

"That's not funny Nico."

"Good cause I wasn't trying to be funny. But if you want this to last, and you really like Lord Apollo, then you will have to keep him secret, and keep him interested. Personally, I think the gods have ADHD too. I mean, they can go from destroying some small town in Kansas then the next moment they'll be chasing down some pretty woman and having a kid. Well, I blame them for it anyways." He said sort of half exasperated, and half laughing.

"Probably true. And yeah, I know. I just, don't know what to do anymore." I said, my lower lip was trembling.

"Aw, come here." Said Nico putting his arms around me and hugging me. Probably hoping and praying that I wasn't going to start crying anytime soon.

"If that God even looks at another girl ill personally tell dad some story about him and Persephone or something. Ill figure it out. But im not gonna let you get hurt again. It was too much with Luke." I tensed at the name.

"Do you have to say that out loud?" I questioned, feeling miserable. I was crushed when he betrayed us and tried to kill Percy with a scorpion, but it was worse when I saw that stupid clingy Empousai stuck to his side like he was her life force. And he didn't seem to mind. That was two years ago on Mt. Tam. Nico and I had been spying on the titan army since we were the only half siblings of the big three at camp that could stand each other. Yeah, let's just say Percy isn't too pleased with his Justin Bieber loving little sister who's thirteen. She was found like, literally this summer and talks about the sixteen year old chick like he's king of the world. Which he's obviously not. I got off track. That's not the point anyways. But Brooklyn is still annoying.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem Thana."

"Shouldn't you be back to the table for dessert?" I asked.

"Probably. Come on, come with me." my foot was still in pain, id have to get the Apollo campers to heal it. Or maybe just Lord Apollo himself. Nico pulled me up off the bed with a small grunt. He waved his hand and it disappeared in thin air. Next thing I knew he was holding a set of black crutches.

"?"

"Don't ask. It comes in handy. Ill show you later." He said passing me the crutches. We both walked/hobbled back to the dinner table in silence. There was very little chatting going on with the three gods and my twin Calixa. Well, if you mean arguing by chatting and small by huge then you have the mental picture. Calixa had her hands slammed on the table standing up looking like she wanted to kill Demeter. Her dark eyes were swirling with power. The dark around her seemed to be pulling towards her.

"Calixa! Cool it. Gods."

"I leave the room for ten minutes and you're already trying to kill Demeter. What does this say about out family values?" added Nico. Calixa turned her death glare towards us. But we didn't back down. She realized she had lost once it was two against one and she flopped back down in her chair defeated.

"What happened to you? Trip on you're way to you're room?" Calixa sneered,

"Sorry, I think you might have forgotten that you were the one who broke a collar bone, a leg and four ribs by tripping and falling down the stairs of the infirmary just after you got out from that tiny hydra bite you got during the war." I said through clenched teeth. She really pissed me off sometimes. Most of the times when we had huge fights like this; she would sleep in the big house for the night. The last time we had a huge fight and slept in the same room together, it ended with burning down half the forest, making some wood nymphs very mad and almost lighting the stables on fire. If not for Percy and Brooke's powers, then half the camp would be gone. Chiron actually ordered her to stay in the big house when we fought; not because he likes her the best, but because he's plain scared of me when im angry. And if you try to make me sleep somewhere I don't want to, watch it.

"Trust me, if you weren't my twin sister, you'd be dead already." I spat at her. So much for dessert conversation.

"You know what would make them more thoughtful? Cer-"

"DEMETER SHUT UP ABOUT CEREAL!" screamed my dad. Im just gonna leave before this goes somewhere really bad. Though my foot was not fully healed, and probably wouldn't be until I got some help from Apollo, and I was already dead tired (haha, laugh at the pun) I ditched the crutches and ran into the shadow in the corner of the room not so silently cursing in Greek. Things that my mom would've made me clean out my mouth with acid and chilli pepper if id even read them. But she's not here, she's dead. And just like Nico, im not allowed to summon her ghost. Stupid rules from dad. After I realized that I wasn't in the underworld anymore, but more importantly in the middle of the dinning pavilion during dinner cursing very loudly, did I stop and look up. Everybody's mouths were hanging open, and forks clattered to the table. Even Chiron's.

'My bad." I said a bit sheepishly, and then lifted my foot to show everyone what was happening. There was a bright gold flash at the back of the room, and I knew what was coming. All the campers had their eyes trained on me, so nobody disintegrated thank the gods. The blonde haired, gold eyed male model walked up the aisles towards the fire where I was sitting holding my foot up for inspection. It was a sickly shade of red, purple and black now. The whispers started buzzing around the room as the sun god walked towards me with a murderous glint in his eyes, as if he was intent on finding the jerk that did that to his girlfriend. I had a second of remorse for that poor black bookshelf before I was lifted up bridal style and carried out of the pavilion with everybody's eyes following me, I felt like a lab rat under a microscope.

"Good way to keep it inconspicuous." I whispered to Lord Apollo. We were down by the archery range now, completely out of sight.

"You were hurt." He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"And how exactly did you know I was hurt."

"I heard you cursing from Olympus." He said as a huge grin spread across his gorgeous face. I stuck my tongue out.

"It hurts.' I defended myself quickly.

"I didn't know that so many words could be used to sum up the pain of a broken foot and ankle." He said chuckling. By this time he had put me down on the grass near the water cooler and was examining my right foot.

"Im very talented like that." I said smiling myself. He turned his head to meet my eyes and smiled even bigger if possible. Then he went back to his work. Within a few minutes my foot was already healing and turning back to normal colour, but campers were also trailing down towards the archery range to see what had happened. I pointed this out to Lord Apollo and he simply shrugged and kept doing his job. By the time I felt no pain at all, and it looked as if nothing had happened, basically the entire camp had gathered around the edges of the field, trying to give us a little space, but still invading our personal lives.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said as he leaned his head down towards mine.

"Lord Apollo, wait!" I said quickly. He hesitated,

"What?" he asked, honestly curious.

"What if word get's around, and my dad finds out?" I said quickly, I could already hear the whispering encircling us now.

"Then ill deal with it." he said quietly as he sealed the deal with a kiss. Id like to say that I was embarrassed, but I wasn't. I would like to say that I was mad at him, but I wasn't. And id like to say '_and we lived happily ever after'_, but of course, we didn't. Thunder boomed and the ground shook beneath me. I knew exactly what was coming. I pushed off Lord Apollo and jumped to my feet and did the first thing that came to my mind.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, ID SUGGEST LEAVING. LIKE, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled to the camp. They all obliged and scattered. Those who were left were Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Percy and Nico who had probably traveled right after me. Just as I had suspected, a black flash came from the middle of the arena as we all adverted out eyes quickly as to not be disintegrated by my father's raw power. Apollo stood up, towering over me with a hand on my shoulder. My father appeared after the black light had died down; rage was plastered across his face like a carnival mask.

Dad!" I yelled before he could do anything rash. His anger didn't subside when he saw me, it only rose.

"Tell me exactly what is going on here!" he bellowed. Even Chiron was cowering now. But I knew the only way to stick up to my dad was to not back down, so even though my insides were terrified, I put on a hard expression and faced my father.

"I go to Olympus to see if you made it back to camp safe, I use Hephaestus' contraption to show me where you were, and I see you kissing that blasted god of the sun!" he raged on. I could feel Lord Apollo tensing up behind me, I knew he was getting angry, but trying to conceal it. I reached my hand up and touched the one on my shoulder. I squeezed it for him to know that I was alright. He relaxed a tiny bit.

"Yes and?" I replied calmly. He sputtered for a moment, then gave up with trying to come up with a witty come back. Aha! Thana strikes again!

"I just … I just …" he said a bit dazed by my simple, yet witty remark.

"Do you have a problem with it dad?" a few minutes of silence passed, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with scissors.

"No. as long as you're happy I guess." He said finally, defeated. I nodded and felt the hand that was on my shoulder slide down across my back and land on my waist. I leaned in to the Sun god, not sure what to expect next. But one thing I did know; I wasn't going to die today.

**Random Apollo/OC one shot I came up with. I know I know, cheesy OC but I couldn't really think of anything else. Love it? Hate it? Cant live without it? Let me know (:**

**~Swimmergirl3**


End file.
